Saltwater fishing tackle is typically substantial to withstand the stresses imposed by landing large fish. Heavy duty components are typically employed, such as a ceramic drag system, brass alloy gears, ceramic drag discs, and a protective finish to guard against salt water corrosion.
Improved functionality and durability are desirable for heavy duty saltwater reels.